Inmates' Revenge
by unobtrusivescribe
Summary: Setting after 1x09. What would Cameron do to protect his brother from inmates' revenge? How could Jonathon protect his brother when a visit goes horribly wrong?


Cameron dropped his phone at the counter and proceeded to his brother's temporary office.

"Johnny, how ya doin?"

"Superb. Thanks for asking." He took in his brother who he hadn't seen since they took him away with paramedics. "Did they let you back in?"

"After some convincing and a framed cop cleared, we're on slightly better terms."

"That Kay doesn't trust you?"

Cam scowled and turned around, "She will, just need more time and leads on the Mystery Woman. Forget about that, tell me about what's going on here."

"Someone was bribed to kill me, their attempt failed. Later that night their cell caught fire and they died."

"Holy shit Johnny. Are you okay?"

"Yeah no sweat."

"No sweat?" Cameron slammed his fists on the table and swatted some papers. "You've got to be kidding me. How could you even say something like that?"

"Cam calm down."

"Calm down? How? They've already been hurting you, tried to kill you and now probably won't stop…"

"I'll get out fine, always do. I can defend myself."

"But what if you can't?"

"I won't let that happen."

"Oh, you _won't_. How? Be big, bad mean Jon and say 'Not today fellas'?"

"No more like back off."

"Dammit you're not taking this seriously!"

"I'm not taking this seriously? Oh okay. Sure. Though I am the only one that's in danger here." He stood up. "You're fine. Out there you have the FBI, Gunther, Jordan, Dina. All I have is me."

"Johnny."

"No. Don't 'Johnny' me. I have to protect myself. No one can do it for me. Not even you."

"Yeah, okay then. But ..."

"No. You can't do anything Cameron. Just leave."

"Jon"

"Just go already. Come back when you have something. I can handle myself."

Frustrated, he spun around right in front of the door. "You know you don't have to handle it all alone."

"Yeah and you don't have to be always optimistic, yet here you are cheery from ear to ear."

Cameron knocked real quick and opened the door to an empty hallway. "Hello?" With another step he got a better look at his surroundings. It was quiet. He found the buzzer to get out of this area. Hitting twice, he could hear the sound from the other room.

Shuffling behind him and a "Cam?" made him spin around and close the door. "Cameron."

"Something's not right out there." His brother pushed passed him to see outside the room. "Wait!"

"Shut up." Jonathon paced the little entry way to the gate by the counter and the other rooms. They could hear a pair of footsteps picking up their pace. "Hello?"

A guard was running towards them from the entry way. "Stop. Stop right there." Both froze as the guard approached, opening the one gate. "What are you doing?"

"I was calling to leave, but no one answered and I walked out."

"And you?"

"I was just checking to see where everyone went."

"Okay both of you, down on the ground. Now!"

Cameron and Jonathon got to the ground, then the alarm went off.

"Get up, get up!" The guard ran past them towards the other gate while yelling into his shoulder radio. "What's going on? Hello?"

"Hey what's happening?"

"Step away pretty boy."

"Cam I think that's a lockdown alarm."

"What?"

"Both of you just shu.." he was cut off by one of the other room doors slamming him in the face.

"Oh hello."

Jonathon's stomach nearly dropped to the floor. Seeing a few of the men that had shared his lunch table walk out of the room. "What the hell?"

"Now, now, calm yourself Black. We're all friends here."

"Who's this, your brother?"

He whipped his hand out so fast, silencing his brother, nothing good would happen if he said anything.

"No shit, they are twins."

"Guard's out."

"Well then, get them before others come. Only matter of time."

Both Black boys took steps back from the criminals.

"Oh now, now. This can be done the easy or the hard way."

Jonathon ran full force into the guy in front, only knocking him to the ground because of surprise. His hits were deflected and was pushed back. About to get up he heard a click. Before him the other man had taken the guard's gun and pointed it at his brother.

"Brother, you're Cameron, right? Cameron Black?"

"Yes."

"Well then Cameron why don't you help us out. Take these," the white bald guy threw handcuffs at him. "And get your brother comfortable. And no trickery."

He took a step towards his brother and carefully tightened the cuffs. "Tighter, no tricks." Cameron stepped away after pushing them tighter. "Good"

The older man by the door managed to unlock it and egged everyone on after him. Jonathon was roughly grabbed by the on block head following the man with the gun pointed at Cam's back. He could barely register the alarm blaring with the sound of his heart beating so loudly. Probably the worst thing that could've happened.

They had maybe been walking down the hall when a creaking started. Picking up the pace all of them managed to slip through one more door by the cells as a huge steel door slammed down, blocking them from the entrance.

"Now we can have some fun," his captor goaded, leading him towards the louder and louder shouting. One cell a couple guys were beating up one guard. In another, guys were tearing everything apart. Around the corner and through the cafeteria doors most of the inmates were huddled, yelling at each other. Two of them were fighting. Actually, one was more throwing punches too fast, while the other barely deflected them on the ground. This was not good.

"You two next?" the guy we the gun asked, prodding Cameron forward. "Brother vs. brother? That would be entertainment."


End file.
